Huey, Dewey, and Louis naked
by Travis 2017
Summary: They all go naked here rated M for nudity. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

Them three woke up naked as the day they was hatched of course. Because they are ducks they have nothing to cover up they are nice and smooth in their fronts of course. They know that both male and female of their kinds pee's sitting down. And because nothing to cover up they won't have any shame of course. And can run around naked if they wanted to. They know that there is no need to cover up so no shame for them. They know only mammals has external genitals and they have genitals on the inside.

"I love being naked here," said Dewey, "We have nothing to cover up so i sure love it of course."

"Same here of course," said Huey, "We can be naked in public if we wanted to of course."

"And same here," said Louie, "But we chose to wear clothes in public."

"Very true," said Dewey, "But we all stay home all day so naked for today."

"Yes indeed," said Huey, "I am glad we will be naked all day long."

Donald decided to do the same thing of course same as Daisy of course. They are ducks so they are allowed to be naked if they want to of course. So they will all be naked there of course. They already are barefoot now they are naked of course. They decided not to wear clothes today of course. They are happy right now of course. They heard male humans has penises of course but ducks being birds they have genitals on the inside of course. They never seen a human naked before of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"Good we are all naked now," said Dewey, "I am happy we decided not to wear clothes today of course."

"Same here of course boys," said Daisy, "I am happy we are all naked of course."

"Same here," said Donald, "I always go half naked now fully naked."

"Yes indeed," said Huey, "I am glad we aren't wear clothes today of course."

"And same here," said Louie, "Last time we did this was years ago."

I hope you all love this new story here of course and will need some ideas in fact. See what happens next here of course.


	2. Watching TV

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

They decided just to watch some TV when they are still naked of course in fact. They have nothing to cover up so they have no shame at all of course. They are glad they are naked of course and will be naked all day long. They are all ducks so it doesn't matter for them of course. They know when they was a certain age they wore nothing at all like now. So yes when they was young just after they got potty trained they was naked all the time of course. They are all watching TV now. We see them talking now of course.

"We can be naked for good," said Dewey, "After all we have nothing to cover up of course."

"Very true," said Huey, "But we wear clothes most of the time anyway."

"Yes indeed," said Louie, "If we wanted to we could of course."

"We sure can," said Donald, "But still we wear clothes in public."

"Yes indeed of course," said Daisy, "You boys already go barefoot in public."

They looked down and saw their feet and saw just skin and feathers on their fronts being ducks of remember being naked when they was kids who ran around naked. They don't need to wear clothes of course and are naked now of are watching a good TV show on now. They love that new show all of them of course in have no shame for nothing to cover up of course. They know little kid ducks decide to go around naked at all times. We still see them all talking now of course. And watching TV of course.

"We was naked as kids," said Dewey, "As in all the time of course in fact."

"I remember that," said Daisy, "I knew you kids for a long time of course.

"Yes indeed," said Huey, "I am glad we are naked now of course."

"Same here," said Louie, "I am happy we are naked now of course."

"And same here," said Donald, "I also went around naked at that age of course.

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. At the park

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

They decided just to the park still naked but won't be arrested for it being ducks of course. They are happy they decided to be naked all day of course and can go naked for good. Because they are ducks they have their genitals on the inside. They all saw human boy's naked but not girls because of school showers after sports of course in fact. And saw what mammals look like as in their genitals of course in fact. Daisy never saw a human boy naked but saw human girls naked in high school. We see them all talking now of course.

"We saw human boys naked before," said Dewey, "When we shower after sports of course in fact."

"We sure have," said Huey, "I never saw a human girl naked before in fact."

"Yes we have," said Louie, "So we know what human boy's have of course."

"It is called a penis," said Daisy, "I only saw them animated in books not in real life."

"I saw human boys naked," said Donald, "Same as grown men in the navy of course."

They are having fun at that park there and heard rumors of a regular park and park for homosexuals. The local council and mayor will decide which one it will be of course. They decided to join the protest against the park for homosexuals only. They will have gay art as in sculptures would be there of course and they don't want it. They want a good park for everyone not just one or two groups of course. Then the city council passed the regular park then signed by the mayor himself. We see them all talking now at home after dinner of course.

"I love this park here," said Dewey, "It is the best one here of course."

"I agree with you," said Louie, "I am glad we came here today."

"Same here of course," said Huey, "I love this parkas well."

"Sane here," said Donald, "We are naked and happy."

"And same here," said Daisy, "We can be naked in public."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	4. Church and bath

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

They are all at church now for a service there of course in fact. They all love going to church and they are still all naked as the day they was hatched but no one minds they are ducks not humans of course. They love being there for their pastor gave a good sermon that day and loved every bit of that service there. They are glad they went there today in fact. They are glad they can go naked anywhere of course in fact. They love going to that church there for it is a good one. We see them all talking now of course.

"Another good service of course," said Dewey, "I am glad we all came here today of course in fact."

"I also loved it," said Louie, "I always love coming to this church here of course."

"Same here in fact," said Huey, "I am glad we are still naked of course in fact."

"I love this church here," said Donald, "This is the best church in Duckberg."

"And same here," said Daisy, "I am glad we all came here of course."

Then they all went home and watching TV and decided to have a nice and hot bath together of course. Because they are already naked they all said yes of course. They looked down and saw their feet and nice and smooth fronts. They know only mammals has external genitals of course. The boys opened up their genitals so they can wash them out of course. Daisy likes what she sees of course. She and Donald just might have sex if they want to. The water feels good on them of course. We see them all talking in the bath.

"This is a good bath here," said Dewey, "We have our genitals is ope now in fact."

"It sure is," said Daisy, "I will now open up my female genitals of course."

"Go ahead," said Donald, "We male already opened ours."

"Yes go ahead," said Huey, "This is a great bath here."

"Yes indeed same here," said Louie, "I am glad we can open them here of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	5. A new friend

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

They are all at school now and wearing clothes except they don't wear shoes and socks they are barefoot. In fact they don't like wearing them the way their feet are meant to be. A new boy there saw them boys sitting to pee of course and wonders why they don't stand to pee just like he does of course. And saw they have no penises and scrotum's. In fact they have just skin and feathers and looks nice and smooth there and asked if he can touch them there and said yes. It is nice and smooth as it looks. We see them all talking now.

"We never had them parts," said Dewey, " Are genitals is on the inside of our bodies unlike you humans."

"Yes it is true," said Louie, " We don't mind being felt up there."

"We don't have to wear clothes," said Huey, "In fact we feel them up everyday."

"I understand now," said that boy, "I am glad you let me feel you up."

"That is good," said Dewey, "I am glad you understand now."

A gay boy wants to find where their genitals is at and reached for them and they told on him. He got in big trouble for trying to touch them without permission by them. That new boy became a friend of theirs who had permission to touch them there. He knows he might show them his penis but not there at school of course. That he is bi sexual of course he like both boys and girls. They want to turn him straight of course. Later they all went home and got naked even that boy. They don't mind his genitals showing. We see them all talking now.

"If i was human i would have one," said Dewey, "As in a penis and scrotum and we have testicles though."

"Same here of course," said Huey, "We don't mind seeing yours."

"Same here," said Louie, "We are glad you naked now."

"Yes indeed of course," said that boy, "I am glad i came over today.

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	6. Bad boy expelled

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

That bad boy is now getting expelled from school for trying to touch genitals of male ducks. He is in big trouble and will be sent to military school for bad kids like him in fact of course. He is a gay boy as well which they just found out in fact. They are thinking of having his testicles cut off as in Castration. But needs a court order to get it done in fact. The boys are there as in Huey, Dewey, Louie, Gustov, and that good boy are there against him of course in fact. That case is strong against him. We see them talking now in that case there of course.

"That boy tried to find my duck boy genitals," said Dewey, "And touch it he is such a bad boy who should be expelled."

"You see he is such a bad boy," said good lawyer, "He should be expelled from school of course in fact."

"He also tried touching mine," said Huey, "He should be expelled of course in fact."

"Same here as mine," said Louie, "He should be expelled he is such a bad boy."

"Same as mine," said good boy, "He wanted to touch mine which is my penis and scrotum."

The case against that bad boy is very strong and defense proved to be very weak. That bad boy is now expelled from school and being sent to military school for bad kids. He is a bad and gay boy who just got expelled for good for in that state there for public schools anyway. A strict Christian school when he is out of military school in fact. He is a bad boy and when the boys went home they are getting ready to share a bath together of course of four boys. That one good boy has a full set of human parts which they can see.

"I am glad he is expelled," said Dewey, "He is a bad boy who should be in military school of course."

"Same here," said Huey, "By the way this bath feels so good on me."

"I sure do," said Louie, "By the way is that pubic hair on you?"

"And same here," said that boy, "And yes it is pubic hair it is a human thing."

"We saw boys naked before," said Dewey, "When we was in the school showers."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	7. Bad boy castrated

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

That bad boy is now arrested and is now having a hearing in court for he is a minor. He can spend some time in juvenile hall and will have a criminal record that will last for the rest of his life. He is going to be castrated of course in fact. The doctor is ready for it and wheeled him into the operation room and said to only cut off his balls not to remove his penis from him. His scrotum will become flat so he will know he has no sex glands. When he grows up he could become a nullo. We see them all talking now of course.

"Yes he is getting castrated," said Dewey, "As in getting his testicles cut off as in his balls."

"I heard about that," said Huey, "He will never be able to reproduce of course."

"He is a gay boy," said Louie, "He would never get a girl pregnant anyway."

"Yes true," said good boy, "My name is Peter of course in fact."

"Yes we know that," said Dewey, "You are a good kid by the way in fact."

That bad boy got his testicles removed from him and took to the hearing. He will get a reduced sentenced because he got castrated. He is a Eunuch now by the way in fact. He decided he wants to become a nullo someday as in get his scrotum and penis cut off by the way in fact. He is a femine type so it will work out for him by the way of course. He will meet a big hairy man called a bear. Not the animal type but the kind as in big hairy gay man. He will have a penis as in the big hairy man not him of course.

"This is a good bath here," said Dewey, "I am glad it won't happen to us unless we get cancer."

"Yes indeed of course," said Huey," That bad boy need castrated of course."

"I agree with you," said Louie, "He is a Eunuch now of course."

"Very true he is," said Peter, "That is a person without testicles."

"Yes indeed," said Dewey, "He is a bad boy by the way of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	8. Dewey girlfriend

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at school right now doing regular schoolwork and a pop quiz after that. They are happy that boy is in juvie and is castrated and he will be made fun of in fact because his balls is gone as in off. Huey, Dewey, and Louie plus other bird people can get away with being barefoot. And could be naked if they wanted to but they chose to wear clothes. They also wear underwear and shorts but has nothing to cover up. They just don't wear anything on their feet. We see them all talking right now of course in fact.

"We chose to stay barefoot," said Dewey, "We only get naked when we are at home and can be naked here."

"Yes indeed," said Huey, "We have nothing to cover up but we like wearing underwear and shorts."

"Like they said," said Louie, "I am happy we are here barefoot."

"Yes indeed they do," said Peter, "I get barefoot when i get home exposing my ten toes."

"Okay then," said a boy, "I see a girl duck looking at you Dewey."

After school they all went home and got naked with that girl duck named Tammy. She has nothing to cover up but wears a dress and panties anyway. She will chose to take a bath with them. Peter is at home doing his homework of course. So four ducks in a bath is what it is of course. They are happy they are going to get nice and clean of course and will play. They have bath toys to play with there of course. They are all glad that Dewey has a new girlfriend he could marry someday. We see them four talking now in the bath naked.

"It is good to meet you Tammy," said Dewey, "I am glad you are having a bath with us."

"I am glad to meet you," said Tammy, "I always had a crush since school started."

"We are glad to meet you," said Huey, "I am glad that you are in the bath with us."

"And same here," said Louie, "You are a nice girl in fact."

"She is a good girl," said Dewey, "I am a happy duck boy in fact of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	9. Huey gets a girlfriend

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at school right now doing regular schoolwork now of course. They are going to a beach but not a regular beach but a nude beach and will enjoy it of course in fact. They are going to have fun there and not wear anything there of course. They have nothing to cover up by the way of course. They are nice and smooth there of course in fact. Their genitals is in the inside of them so they don't need penises of course so they all sit to pee of course. They never knew what a penis was until they saw human boys naked. We see them all talking now to a human boy.

"We chose to wear shorts and underwear," said Dewey, "We have nothing to cover up and can be naked."

"Yes indeed of course," said Huey, "We can be naked and get away with it of course."

"Like they said," said Louie, "We was always naked when we was little kids."

"Okay then," said that boy, "I understand now of course."

"You are cute boy in red," said a girl duck, "I am Amy by the way of course."

Huey now has a girlfriend now so next will be Louie of course. They are happy that prom is coming up and they will have dates of course. A few boys at that school is gay so they want to bring others boys at the prom. Dewey and them wants to stop them so they will tell the principal because that most kids there don't want boys to date boys at the prom. He called the school board that most students is against it. They told him that prom dates must be a boy and a girl. The gay students are angry about it of course. The boys are now talking in the bath now about the victory they got.

"I am glad they blocked them,"said Dewey, "So that way prom won't be there at prom unless they bring a girl."

"I am also glad of course," said Huey, "I hope you get a girlfriend to take there."

"Same here as well," said Louie, "I hope i get a girlfriend very soon of course."

"I know you will," said Dewey, "We know your not a gay boy of course."

"That is true," said Huey, "The prom is coming up very soon of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	10. Park and bath

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at the park having good fun there in their regular clothes having fun there. They might not have anything to cover up but chose to wear underwear for boys and shorts. They are happy they are there today of course. Louie met a duck girl who became his girlfriend she is there same as the other girls and Peter who is a human. Peter is the only one wearing socks and shoes because he is a human being. He has ten toes of course. His feet are made different of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"Peter is human of course," said Dewey, "His body is a lot different kind of body being a mammal of course."

"Yes he has hair," said Huey, "Not just his hair and face but in a certain area that humans have."

"We know what it is," said Louie, "If we was human boys we would have them as well."

"It is called a penis and scrotum," said Peter, "I won't show you here i would get arrested."

"I know all about them," said Dewey, "We see human boys naked when we take showers at school."

They played in the park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They are glad that they won't see them because it is a public park of course in fact. Then after they got home they took off all their clothes reveling just smooth skin and feathers there of course. They are ducks not humans in fact. They all see Peter naked so the duck girls saw it of course. They want to touch it but told them not to or e would get an erection of course. They then all got in the bath together. We see them talking in the bath now.

"I love taking baths here of course," said Dewey, "I am happy we are all here together of course."

"You said it," said Huey, "I love taking them for it feels so good."

"Yes indeed," said Louie, "I am happy we are here together of course."

"I sure do in fact of course," said Peter, "I am glad we are here together of course."

"And same here," said Dewey's girlfriend, "This is a good bath here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	11. Mayor is good

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at the park having good fun there in their regular clothes having fun there. They are there after church of course they love that park because it is the best park for them and heard a party wants a gay park somewhere in that city there and they are against it of course. They want Donald and Daisy to vote for the current school board for they are good. Same goes the dog catcher and for mayor most of all and half of the board of alderman. The current elected officials are doing a good job. We see them all talking now at the park.

"I love the current elected people," said Dewey, "They are doing a good job in local politics of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Huey, "The current school board is a good one."

"Yes indeed," said Louie, "And the Mayor needs to win this coming election he is a good one."

"I like the school board," said Peter, "Same as the rest of the elected people."

"And same here," said Tina, "I hope they all get reelected in fact."

The mayor is there and heard what they said and loves it of course. He told them he will help the young people in that city there of course. The four running against him but he is in the lead big time. He is a good mayor for he as been in office for coming on his forth term of course. He is happy that he is doing a good job of course. They are glad they got to talk with the mayor. He is a good mayor of course he did lots of good as in got more businesses in. And also helped the young people as well as the old people. We see the boys are in the bath now.

"This is a good bath here," said Dewey, "I love having baths they are very nice in fact."

"Same here of course," said Huey, "What i love about them is we have them naked."

"I love being naked," said Louie, "We had a good time at church and the park."

"And met the mayor," said Dewey, "He is a good man who knows how to help the people here."

"Yes indeed," said Huey, "We are happy he is in the lead big time."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	12. A good day there

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at school now doing regular school work now and a pop quiz. They are going home after school and do their homework now of course. They are having a good day there and they had some fun of course. They are all at home now and took off all their clothes and now they are naked. Because they are ducks nothing is showing they are nice and smooth there. Just skin and feathers there. They will have a bath one day all day of course. That is what they are planning now. We see them all talking now of course.

"We are doing our homework now," said Dewey, "We don't need to wear clothes to wear them."

"In fact we don't need clothes," said Huey, "We was naked all the time as little kids."

"Yes indeed of course," said Louie, "I remember them times very well."

"Same here boys," said Daisy, "I was naked when i was a little girl."

"And same here," said Donald, "I remember i was naked as a little boy of course."

Them five are all naked and can get away with it. They are happy they can run around naked all the time. They won't be arrested unless they have their genitals is open and not closed. It is easy or them to keep them closed. They know what their bodies are like. Them five got in the bath tub genitals opened. They need to clean them out today. Sometimes they think would be easier if they had genitals like humans do in fact. They know they can't they are ducks not humans is why. We see them talking in the bath now.

"I love taking baths of course," said Dewey, "We can be in the bath all day on Saturday of course."

"Same here of course," said Huey, "I love being clean so good idea."

"I also do," said Louie, "I think yes all day on Saturday of course in fact."

"Good idea boys," said Daisy, "I had them all day before of course."

"I say yes in fact," said Donald, "I also did the same thing years ago."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. Meet Tammy

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at school now doing regular school work now of course in fact. They are happy they have girlfriends to go to the prom with and maybe marry them to get them to lay eggs for children. And hatch into children for they are from eggs. They will have sex in a different way than humans and other mammal people of course. They are ducks in fact. They are glad they are made the way they are. That both male and female ducks has nice and smooth in the front. And both sits to pee. We see them talking now of how the prom will be like.

"It will be a good prom," said Dewey, "We have girlfriends to take to the school prom of course in fact."

"Yes it sure will be," said Huey, "We should dress up except for socks and shoes."

"Yes because we live barefoot," said Louie, "Our feet are meant to be bare of course."

"I will have to," said Peter, "But that is because i am a human being."

"Yes indeed," said a human girl, "By the way my name is Tammy of course."

Tammy then became the girlfriend of Peter of course so that is his date to the prom there. Humans has ten toes of course because they saw humans barefoot before. They are happy they are going to the prom this year of course. That prom will be a good one this year. They have a live band this year unlike last year it was a DJ of course. This time they hired a live band this year and can and will take request for what songs they will sing of course. They are happy they are going this year in fact. They are talking in the bath of course at home.

"We are all going this year," said Dewey, "A live band is a good change from last year of course."

"Yes indeed it will," said Huey, "I am glad we are naked and having a bath."

"I love being naked," said Louie, "It will be a good prom this year in fact."

"I also do," said Peter, "I am happy we are taking one together of course."

"And same here," said Tammy, "I am happy we are all in here of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	14. Ask her Peter

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at school now doing regular school work and then a pop quiz. The prom is getting closer they will take them as in their dates to it of course in fact. They want to be dads someday after they are married and will lay eggs as in the girls. Louie kept his egg shells from what he came out of. They wonder why he still has them and will soon ask. Dewey and Huey threw theirs away along time ago. But has no idea why Louie kept his. Peter being human was born from out of his mom. We see them all talking now of course.

"I have no idea why you did," said Dewey, "We threw ours away along time ago in fact."

"I also want to know," said Huey, "After all we was hatched years ago of course."

"To see where i came from," said Louie, "So yes that is why i kept them."

"I wasn't hatched being human," said Peter, "I was pushed out of my mom's vagina from her womb."

"Yes we know that," said Dewey, "That is why you male humans has penises of course and a scrotum."

A gay duck boy is at school ready to ask a boy to the prom there. They all know he is a gay boy he told them of course. And he is femine type so he was never out of the closet do to the way he sounds and dresses. They know the rules will stop them from going to the prom there. The principal then told him either take a girl to the prom or don't come at all. So he will not go to the prom seeing he wants to be with a boy there. Later they all went home and took of their clothes and got in the bath. We see them talking in the bath now.

"I am glad we are in the bath now," said Dewey, "And think on Saturday we will spend all day in the bath."

"Same here of course," said Heuy, "And yes we will not wear clothes on that day."

"I remember being naked all the time," said Louie, "I am glad we will be naked all day."

"You will enjoy it," said Peter, "Not sure my mom will let me do it or not."

"Ask her of course," said Dewey, "I hope you can because no harm in it worst she can say is no."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	15. They said yes

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at school waiting for Peter to see if his parents will let him have a bath all day. They see him now and asked him if his parents will let him have a bath all day Saturday or not. They said yes he can they don't mind him being naked. After all he was born naked as everyone of course. They will see his penis but they saw it before so it is okay. They know if they was human they would also have them. But because they are ducks they are nice and smooth there of course. They are happy they will let him. We see them talking now of course.

"That is good news Peter," said Dewey, "We will go to ed naked and stay naked all day of course."

"Yes it sure is," said Huey, "We will have a good time on Saturday being naked in fact."

"Playing with bath toys in it," said Louie, "We will all have fun on Saturday of course."

"I am ready for it," said Peter, "I will love being naked all day on Saturday of course."

"He has a nice penis," said Tina, "He is a good looking human being."

Peter loves his penis of course he had it all his life of course. They love the way the human body looks. That they have toes at the ends of their feet of course as well as their genitals. That they all have nipples and belly buttons. They studied about humans of course. They are glad his parents said yes to Peter for Saturday bath all day. They see the way his feet looks. They love the way they look and that he takes good care of them. That he washes between his toes. He has ten toes of course. We see them talking now.

"Humans has nice bodies," said Dewey, "They are made different and born alive not in eggs in fact."

"Yes indeed in fact," said Huey, "Humans males aren't smooth in the front like us."

"Yes indeed," said Louie, "Human boys has penises and girls has vaginas."

"Yes indeed you three," said Peter, "I love the way my body looks in fact."

"I know that," said Tina, "I love the way human bodies look.

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. Bath tomorrow

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at school doing that they all studied for of course. They hope they all pass that test for if they fail it they get tough tutors provided by the school Dewey is a tutor himself. He is the class nerd in fact of course. He is very smart because he uses his brain in fact of course. He loves his brain he is also good at sports not just nerdy stuff in fact. He doesn,t wear glasses he has perfect eyesight for the only glasses he can wear is sunglasses of course. They are happy they did pass that test. We see them all talking now.

"Well we all passed it of course," said Dewey, "I knew we would for we studied hard for it of course in fact."

"I knew we would as well," said Huey, "We all passed it in fact."

"I am happy we did," said Louie, "We are all smart in our own way."

"We sure are," said Peter, "No tutors for us in fact."

"Huey get in here," said The principal,"It is about your test of course."

He tried to accuse him of cheating on it until the boy who did confessed to it. They all went home but boy he is in big trouble he did it before some time ago of course. They took off all his clothes and got in the shower in fact. Yes a shower for this time in fact. They are having fun when they are taking it of course. They love being naked of course genitals are open now. They all love being naked and having fun and tomorrow they all have a bath. Peter is having a good time in his shower at home. We see them talking in the shower now.

"Well tomorrow is bath of course," said Dewey, "I will love taking it of course it will be lots of fun."

"Yes indeed," said Huey, I will love it in matter of fact."

"Same here of course," said Louie, "I will enjoy it of course."

"Same here boys," said Daisy, "It will be fun of course."

And same here," said Donald, "I will love taking it of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	17. Bath and church

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at home in the bath having fun there of course. And they are as naked as the day they was hatched and Peters's case born of course and he has a penis. He is glad he is naked by the way of course only one in there that does have one. They love having that bath of course and will be naked all day in fact. Next day they they went to church. They all go to the same church of course. Peter is an alter boy same as Dewey of course. They all love going to church it is fun for them. We see them all talking now in fact.

"They are getting ready in fact," said Huey, "They are alter boys of course that is where they are at."

"Yes indeed," said Louie, "I could be on if i want to of course in fact."

"That is good," said a boy, "Same as Peter who is my cousin of course."

"We can tell," said Tina, "After all you look the same in ways in fact."

"And he is human," said a girl, "I am also a human of course."

Then the mass started and saw them come out with the priest. They had a good time at church and had a good bath all day yesterday after all of course. They went to the park which they love going to for it is the best one in Duckberg. They love having fun there playing on the swings there. They played there all day until it was time to go home of course. At home they took of their clothes and got in the bath having fun in their playing with bath toys of course. Peter is at his house having as shower. We see them three boys are talking in the bath now.

"This is a nice bath here in fact," said Dewey, "Bath was fun yesterday all day long i love going to church."

"Yes it sure is," said Huey, "I love being naked for nothing is showing."

"We are ducks of course," said Louie, "We are nice and smooth in the front in fact."

"Yes we are in fact," said Dewey, "I love going naked of course."

"Yes indeed," said Louie, "We was hatched of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	18. Made the team

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at school doing regular schoolwork and a test of course. They know on Friday is a test that they study for in fact of course. They are having a good time in PE then sports time and and shower in the school showers in fact. The duck boys have nothing to cover up so they are nice and smooth in the front just skin and feathers there. So just soap there like circumcised human boys do but some boys there is not circumcised and they can tell that. That they have foreskin there. We see them all talking now.

"I love school showers," said Dewey, After all we can be naked as the day we was hatched of course."

"Same here of course," said Huey, "I love being naked and being ducks no penis for us."

"Yes indeed," said Louie, "We aren't the only ducks here of course."

"I see them," said Peter, "And some lizard people as well."

"I love this school," said a lizard boy, "I see more human here of course than the rest of us."

They can tell that not just by genitals but feet has toes of course in fact ten of them. Most human boys like Peter is circumcised but only three of them in the school showers there. Thy all got nice and clean of course. After that they dried off and put regular clothes on and went home of course. The duck boys got naked as they came home of course. Donald and Daisy are taking a bath together and saw the boys who got in with them is what them two wanted. We see them talking in the bath now.

"We made the team," said Dewey, "We will be in it until summer vacation starts of course."

"We sure did," said Huey, "We love playing tennis of course."

"Yes indeed," said Louie, "It is such a fun sport in fact."

"That is good boys," said Daisy, "I love that sport myself of course."

"And same here," said Donald, "Tennis is a good game of course."

"I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	19. A bully team beat

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at school doing regular schoolwork now of course. They know the test is on Friday of course and they are ready for it in fact. They need to study a bit more and study in a small group a bit of a study club if you will. Dewey is the class nerd of course but he is good at sports as well. He doesn't wear glasses unless sunglasses count which they don't they are store bought. We see they are having a match against another local high school. The kids at the other high school are bullies. We see them talking before they play them.

"They look strong of course," said Dewey, "We look small next to them of course in fact."

"I heard it is fat," said Huey, "At least what i heard in fact."

"I heard they are bullies," said Louie, "How about you Peter of course?"

"Also heard that," said Peter, "I hope they won't bully us in the showers when we are naked."

"Yes like with a towel on our butts," said a boy named Hank, "I am glad we are good kids of course."

After the match the good kids won it of course and they are now going to the showers of course. They went in the locker room and got naked in fact. Then one of the bullies tried to whip Dewey who ducked and his coach saw him. He got in trouble as in the ad boy not Dewey. He had a big talking to of course in fact. That bad boy is a human of course. And one other human saw no penises on the duck kids. And put on his glasses and saw they are duck boys. And they saw he is near sighted so said nothing of it. Later they all went home.

"We have a good team of course," said Dewey, "I sure glad we beat that team of big kids of course."

"I knew they was fat," said Huey, "Same as a near sighted boy as well also fat."

"I also saw him," said Louie, "How are you two today?"

We are doing good," said Daisy, "I am happy you have a good team of course."

"I love tennis," said Donald, "I am glad your team is good."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	20. We won again

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at school doing regular schoolwork then a pop quiz of course. Later they are having a match at another school and will have showers there. Dewey and them are playing tennis now and they won it of course. They all went to the locker room and got naked of course. A member of the other team see Huey, Dewey, and Louie has no external genitals then see's they are ducks. He as in that boy is a human of course. So he has external genitals as in penis and scrotum on him. We see them all talking now.

"Yes we are duck boys of course," said Dewey, "So we have our genitals are on the inside in fact."

"Like he said,"said Huey, "So we are nice and smooth here in front of course."

"Yes indeed," said Louie, "We just have skin and feathers there of course."

"I understand now," said that boy, "We only have humans on my team."

"We see that," said Peter, "We have three, one lizard, and one dog on mine."

The dog boy has external genitals like humans do. And he is circumcised in fact. He is a good boy named Hank Dogger. He is there of course and they see him there of course. That lizard boy would be smooth there but rough instead just no external genitals. He is also there of course who was in a bit of trouble but nothing to get him kicked off the team. They forgave him this once of course. They are having a good shower there. Later they all went home and got naked there. As in the thre duck boys. We see them talking there.

"Yes we won again of course," said Dewey, "We have a good team this year of course."

"Yes indeed," said Huey, "Tennis is a great game of course."

"I love tennis," said Louie, "We won our second game of course."

"That is good boys," said Daisy, "I love tennis myself of course,"

"And same here," said Donald, "I am happy we have a tam this year."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	21. Test tomorrow

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at school doing regular schoolwork then another pop quiz of course. They know tomorrow is the test so they are ready for it. They have no matches today so a bath for them tonight and will loves them of course. They will have that test tomorrow they are ready for it. They are glad their team is doing so well in tennis this year of course. They know after high school they will head to college for Dewey will head to an ivy league University for he is super smart and a nerd. He is a good boy. We see them all talking now after the pop quiz after school.

"We are all naked now," said Dewey, "I am up for a scolership for an ivy league University of my choice."

"You are a smart boy Dewey, "I hope to go to a University of course."

"Smartest person we know," said Louie, "I will become a Hockey player of course."

"College for that," said Daisy, "You are good at it of course."

"Yes indeed," said Donald, "I am glad you kids will go to college."

They are now getting in the bath now and having a good time. They will go to college and will get married and have a family. Because they are ducks they hatch from eggs unlike Peter who was born from his mom's womb. He is also there naked of course in the bath of course. They understand why he has a penis and scrotum on him. And had pubic hair of course. The prom is coming and they are glad. They have girlfriends to take to it. High School prom will be good. They are ready for the test tomorrow. We see them talking in the bath now.

"Well test is tomorrow in fact," said Dewey, "Now we are having a nice hot bath."

"Yes indeed," said Huey, "I love having baths being a duck."

"I love baths," said Louie, "I am happy to have test tomorrow."

"Same here," said Peter, "Only i am a human of course."

"Yes you are,"said Daisy, "You have a nice penis of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. Best University

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at school doing that test that they studied for of course. Dewey is the class nerd so he will pass it for sure of course in fact. He will go to the best ivy league University which is what he wants in fact. He will live in a dorm and have Peter and another boy. And that one boy will be a gay boy who goes to a gay bathhouse of course. He could get in trouble for it of course. That is in the future though not current. Dewey will go to that University and will become a teacher there of course. We see them all talking now just on their way home on the school bus.

"I will go to that University of course," said Dewey, "I want to become a school teacher of course."

"I am sure you will," said Huey, "You would be a good school teacher somewhere of course."

"You are very smart," said Louie, "You are a nerd but a good one."

"He sure is smart," said Peter, "I will also go there of course."

"I love that University," said nerd boy, "I will also go there of course."

They all went home with lots of homework so Peter is at home at his house. They did that homework and got naked and got in the bath. Because they are ducks nothing is showing just skin and feathers there. So both male and female duck beings sits to pee like female humans do. They are having a good bath of course and Daisy and Donald are also in the bath of course. Dewey will take that test when it is time. And will pass it by flying colors. He is very smart in fact so his brain is his favorite part. We see them talking in the bath now.

"This is a good bath here," said Dewey, "I am glad we have them together in fact."

"Yes it sure is," said Huey, "I love being naked of course."

"Same here," said Louie, "I also love being naked as well."

"Same here boys," said Daisy, "I also love being naked of course."

"And same here," said Donald, "We was all hatched this way in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	23. Good and bad props

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at the park having good fun there on the swings with there girlfriends. The local Elections on Tuesday for mayor and such and other stuff. One is prop A which will build children clubs and such it is a good one. Prop B is just the opposite of it by a man who hates kids of course it is a bad one and one which is prop C is to build a new good park a good one. Prop B will fail big time for most people in Duckberg loves children. The man who made it hates children and take away their rights. We see the all talking now of course.

"I love both Prop A and C in fact,"said Dewey, "But i hate prop C it is a very bad one who was started up by a bad man."

"Same here of course," said Huey, 'It would tear down this swingset and others and that sandbox."

"Same here as well," said Louie, "I want that bad man out of town after the Elections."

"Same here," said Peter, "He is a man who is hated by all well by most anyway."

"Yes have them vote no on B,"said the Mayor, "A and B is great it is for children of course like yourselves."

That crabby old man is heading there now seeing what he wants torn down. He is mean to all children and gave them all dirty looks. He is a bad man who isn't liked by most people there. His own brother is against him of course. Most people wants him out of town which can be done by the charter. He will be forced to leave town of course. He will have to live far away of course. He will move to a town that will die out because no children allowed policy. Even doesn't want them to even visit it. It is a bad town of course.

"He is a bad man Uncle D," said Dewey, "I want him out of town by a vote of course."

"He sure is of course," said Huey, "He needs to move somewhere else."

"Yes indeed uncle D," said Louie, "He has a bad prop as in prop B of course vote no on it."

"They are right you know," said Daisy, "You should vote no on it."

"Then i will vote no," said Donald, "Because i like children of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	24. A bad man

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at church now for mass there and the Mayor is there who is a member of it. He will win easy beating the ones running against him. One person wants to be Mayor for life as in rule until he dies and rule with full power. He is a bad man and the people know it. He is also a gay man who goes to the local gay bathhouse and open about it. He wants to arrest people against gays and lesbians. He wants to make all schools teach it and if the kids speaks against gets arrested. We see them all talking now about him.

"He is a bad man who hates all of us," said Dewey, "Well all against them which includes us of course."

"He sure is," said Huey, "He is awful and a dirty man who is gross."

"I know he will lose," said Louie, "He needs to move away after the Election."

"He is a bad man,"said Peter, "He should move after like you said Louie."

"He sure is boys," said Daisy, "I want him to move as well."

That man is at a church as in his church as in church for gays by gays. He has a friend who is the Pastor of it who will vote for him. They want that gay church gone as in Dewey and them. That bad man wants all churches to be like his or get closed down. And turn them into gay churches after it. They went to the park to play to have lots o fun there. That bad man is looking at a vacant lot he wants as a gay park. Dewey and them see him of course. They told him he will lose big. We see them at home now. We see them talking there.

"He was looking at some land," said Dewey, "I think he wants a gay park there i guess of course."

"Yes he sure was," said Huey, "He will lose big on Tuesday of course."

"That he will," said Louie, "I am happy we are in bath now."

"He is awful," said Daisy, "The Mayor will win big of course."

"He sure will," said Donald, "I want him out of town of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	25. Election tomorrow

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at school now doing a pop quiz as well as regular schoolwork of course. Tomorrow is Election day for local leaders see who will run that town there. They are happy good ones will win them of course in fact. They want the bad guys running out of town for good. They want to rule Duckberg to make it gay runned of course. Well them ones anyway. The current Mayor is going into tomorrow way ahead in the polls because he runs it very well. The bad party is going down soon. We see them talking now after school of course.

"Well it is tomorrow in fact," said Dewey, "I am sure the current Mayor will win it big time of course."

"Yes it sure is," said Huey, "He is a very good Mayor as well as a good man."

"Yes indeed," said Louie, "That bad man will lose big in it to the Mayor."

"I know he will," said Peter, "My parents went to school with the Mayor."

"I know him as well," said Daisy, "He is a good man who is running this town well."

That bad man is now in the local gay bathhouse having gay sex there. He was shown going in it by one who was undecided and saw he is a gay man who loves going in dirty places like that. And decided to vote for the current Mayor who will win by a landslide. He won't be defeated in that Election. He is happy he will win another term as Mayor. He is a good mayor for that town there. He is a good man who has a family and many friends. He goes to a good church and will never go in a gay bathhouse. We see them talking in the bath now.

"Well tomorrow is the day," said Dewey, "The Mayor will win again i know it of course."

"Yes indeed," said Huey, "The current Mayor will win big in it."

"Yes he will," said Louie, "I just want it over with of course."

"Same here boys," said Daisy, "The current mayor will win of course."

"And same here," said Donald, "That bad man will lose big tomorrow."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	26. The Election

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked

* * *

The boys are at school now doing regular schoolwork as adults goes to the polls to vote. The current mayor will win that Election beating all who ran against him. The two bad parties lost big time winning no election of course. The anti child party will fold tomorrow. Because they hate children they are unpopular by most people there of course. The gay party is also unpopular but some gay people thinks that party is for all gay people which is untrue. They want to turn it into a gay town. Dewey and them are all talking now.

"Well the elections are today of course," said Dewey, "The ruling party will win them i am sure of course."

"I agree with you," said Huey, "The two bad parties don't stand much of a chance."

"Same here of course," said Louie, "The bad parties is very bad of course."

"Same here as well," said Peter, "Them parties has very bad ideas for this town here."

"And same here," said the teacher, "That anti children party wants you kids as property."

That bad party she was talking about will come in last place. Because most people there loves children as equals to adults and knows someday the kids will run the town when they grow up. The gay party is ad as well for they love to make it a gay town with them ruling of course. And wants to open many gay bathhouses in town which isn't good in fact. They know how dirty them places are. And said one is enough. Some wants public baths in that town there. The mayor is cool with that. We se them talking as the results came in.

"I am glad we won them of course," said Dewey, "The worst party came in last as i hoped for."

"Same here," said Huey, "The mayor will remain in office."

"I am happy about the results," said Louie, "He is a good mayor of course."

"Same here boys," said Daisy, "We have good people here in this town here."

"And same here," said Donald, "We do have good people here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	27. Bullies in trouble

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school right now doing that test there by the way of course. They hope they all pass that test by the way of course. They know that test is coming next week so they must study for it of course. They are in the study club right now to study for that test of course. They are glad Brain started up that study club of course in fact. They hope they all pass that test so they won't get tutors of course. They know some of them is tough. They want to avoid it. We see them talking now.

"We are ready for them this time," said Dewey, "As in my fellow nerds that is in fact."

"I am glad you are," said Huey, "I am glad your nerds are fighting back."

"Same here of course," said Louie, "I am glad you all are."

"Yes we are ready for them," said Peter, "I am happy we are in fact."

"Hi class," said the teacher, "I am glad the election went so well."

That bully group then started to bully them but the nerd was fighting back. And them bullies know it isn't working. And they are happy them bullies got in trouble for picking on them. The bullies got detention for it. They are wondering what happened of course. Having know idea the nerds saw them coming as in ready for them. Then they learned about it and they wonder if one is a spy for the nerds. If so who is it of course in fact. And starting to blame each other for being a spy for them. None of them are a spy. We see them talking at home now.

"They are in trouble now of course," said Dewey, "It is because of anti-bullying campaign."

"Yes indeed," said Huey, "That we was ready for them."

"Yes indeed uncle D," said Louie, "Bullies are bad people of course."

"Yes indeed boys," said Daisy, "You kids are wonderful."

Yes of course," said Donald, "I am proud of all the nerds."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	28. Good and bad bands

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school right now doing a pop quiz and regular schoolwork. They are getting ready for the prom that is coming very soon of course. That prom will have a good live band and straight couples only of course. So the gay students will have one at a gay community center in town there. They hired a local gay band to sing at that one of course. That band is called the faboulas six a known gay femine band with gay voices which sounds castrated. But they aren't just gay of course in fact. We see them talking now of course about the good prom.

"It will be a good prom this year," said Dewey, "Unlike the gay prom in the gay community center of course."

"Yes it sure will," said Huey, "The good band will b at ours of course and gay one for them."

"I will love it," said Louie, "The gay one will be bad with the band thy got or it."

"I will love our prom," said Peter, "I know our prom will be good."

"Our band is good," said the teacher, "The gay prom got the worst local band."

That gay prom will be bad for non gay people so gays only will be there. They got the worst local band in Duckberg of course, That bad band will never win good awards but could win gay awards of course. The worst local band is that gay band. The best local band is the one the good prom will have. That good band plays good music but the worst band has gay songs. That the good local band will be glad to sing for that high school there. The worst band will be glad to sing at the gay community center. We see them all talking at home now.

"We have the best local band," said Dewey, "The gay band has a bad band who is the worst local band."

"Yes indeed," said Huey, "We will never go to a gay prom of course."

"Yes like they said," said Louie, "The best prom our school will ever have."

"That is good boys," said Daisy, "This is a good bath here."

"Yes indeed," said Donald, "And yes another good bath of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	29. A bad gay boy

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school right now doing that test they studied for of course. Then at lunch a gay boy went over to and wants to feel them up. So he can feel how smooth their fronts are which they won't allow from him. Dewey knows that boy is gay in fact they all know he is he is open and never out of the closet for he is femine of course. Dewey know what he wants to do and told him if he touches them there they will turn him into the principal about it so he backed off and went back to his seat. We see them all talking now of course.

"He is indeed gay and everyone knows it," said Dewey, "He wanted to feel us duck boys up in our smooth fronts."

"Yes he sure is gay," said Huey, "Yes i can tell he was of course by the way he looked at us."

"Yes he is a known gay boy," said Louie, "He won't be at our prom but the gay one of course."

"I know he is," said Peter, "He looked at my penis in a lustful way once."

"He is a bad kid," said Tina, "He is a known bad gay boy who loves boys."

He then hit on another straight boy who told on him and took to the office. He got detention for a week and if he does it again a few days suspened and one after that expelled. That feeling up in school is against the rules. It is in the student handbook of course. That boy is now in detention now of course with other bad kids. There is one other gay boy there who asked that boy to the gay prom and said yes. Dewey and them got the test back graded and they all passed it. Then after school thy went home and got naked and got in the bath.

"Yes we all passed it of course," said Dewey, "And a gay boy got in trouble today of course."

"Yes indeed uncle D," said Huey, "Yes he got detention for hitting on a boy."

"Yes it is true," said Louie, "He is a bad boy of course."

"I heard he is gay and bad," said Daisy, "I hope he gets a long talking to of course."

"And same here," said Donald, "He won't be at your prom of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	30. Good group started

Naked Huey Dewey and Louie

* * *

The kids are at the park playing on the playground on the swings having so much fun there. The new park will be a good one and not a gay park. That gay group is angry they won't be getting a park for them and plan to take it to court. But they don't have a good lawyer and the town has a very good on. The Mayor himself hired him which is his own brother. Dewey and them hopes that group gives up for they can't win of course. Then they formed good group which will work of course. We see them talking now of course and they are members of good group.

"We are getting a good park of course," said Dewey, "And the good group is doing very well of course."

"We sure are of course," said Huey, "An yes our group is going very well in fact."

"Our group is good," said Louie, "A good park is good for our town here."

"I love parks," said Peter, "Well all but bad parks of course."

"And same here," said Tina, "I am glad to be in a good club of course."

The bad group talked with their lawyer if he will take the case. He said sure will for equal rights case of course. The mayor talked with his lawyer as well and will glad to defend them in court. He know how the law works and has a solid defense case. It is more stable than the gay group has. The case happens on Monday and thy are ready for it. The town that is of course more than the gay group is. That good group will be there against the gay group. The judge will let them in it of course. W see them talking in the bath now.

"We will be there on that case there," said Dewey, "We hope to be let in the court room of course."

"We sure will," said Huey, "We want to be let in there like he said."

"Yes indeed," said Louie, "This is a good bath here of course."

"You said it," said Peter, "We will be there of course."

"Yes of course,"said Tina, "Our group will be there of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	31. Church time

Naked Huey Dewey and Louie

* * *

The kids are at the church for the mass which they love by the way of course. The priest approved Huey for alter boy which he can become soon. As in today. Just one alter boy will become a priest someday in fact of course. He is a human boy named Alan Smith who is a good boy of course. He is happy to become a priest for he lost his balls to malformation. He wears two proesthetic teasticles so his scrotum won't be flat. He could have his genitals removed from him and be a nullo. We see them all talking now.

"You will be a good priest of course," said Dewey, "I can't become one i have a girlfriend now of course.'

"You sure will," said Huey, "And i also have a girlfriend of course."

"Same here," said Louie, "You will be a good priest someday."

"I know i will be," said Alan, "My balls are fake my real one's is off."

"We heard about that," said the priest, "He can become a priest of course."

After church they went to the park and played there of course. Later his mom decided to have his genitals removed from him. Because of cancer was found on them. So yes he won't have genitals when they are done with him. He knows he has cancer there of course. Later they are in the bath having a good time as in Dewey and them. Peter is there and naked he will keep his genitals and he knows it. Peter is a good boy with a good heart and has a good girlfriend and friends. We see them all talking now.

"We can't become priest of course," said Dewey, "We have girlfriends and can get married."

"He is right you know," said Huey, "I am happy we won't be of course."

"I know he is," said Louie, "He is very smart of course."

"I know that," said Peter, "We won't become priest of course."

"Yes indeed," said Dewey, "I know we can get married of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	32. Tina is strong

Naked Huey Dewey and Louie

* * *

The kids are at school doing a pop quiz and regular schoolwork. Dewey being a nerd got a perfect grade on his pop quiz he is very smart will get in a god ivy university. He and the other nerds are still fighting back against bullies of course. One of the bullies decided not to bully them for he got grounded for it by his parents of course as well as detention. So he is the fist to stop being a bully. Because of anti-bullying campaigns is now around of course. Th other still aren't giving up yet. We se them all talking now at lunch time.

"One gave it up of course," said Dewey, "Of being a bully i hope the other also give up of course."

"I heard about it," said Huey, "Here comes four of them now of course."

"I see them now," said Louie, "They look mean as always of course."

"Same here," said Peter, "There was five but one gave up."

"Leave them alone," said Tina, "Or i will slap you all in the faces."

With that they backed off because she means it. She is a strong duck girl who works out everyday do to a fit family. She is strong and he is smart. Together they will have a smart and fit family. She would have left red hand prints on their faces. She is not a person to mess with and protects her friends and family. Sh is a good girl but still not a family to mess with. After school they went to the house and got naked and got in the bath. Pete and his girlfriend are humans. So he has a penis and she has a vagina. We see them all talking in the bath now.

You are sure fit Tina," said Dewey, "Glad you stood up to them of course."

"I sure am," said Tina, "I will protect you all from them."

"You sure are," said Huey, "We had one give up of course."

"She sure is," said Louie, "We will have a good prom of course."

"Yes indeed," said Peter, "And yes we will have a good prom."

I will need some ideas for the chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	33. Butch is bad

Naked Huey Dewey and Louie

* * *

The kids are at school doing a regular schoolwork now and getting ready for the prom. They will have a good time now that th bullies is in trouble now as in detention. Them bullies are banned from the prom now by the principal himself. They are angry they banned now. Dewey and them are happy they are going to the prom and will enjoy it of course. Them four are planning revenge on the staff and the nerds. But doing that will get them in bigger trouble they are already in. They are at lunch now and on of them bullies snuck in to cause harm. But they all see him now.

"I see him now of course," said Dewey, "He looks angry and wants revenge of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Louie, "I know he is up to no good Butch is of course."

"Same here," said Huey, "He is such a bad kid he is of course."

"I also see him," said Peter, "He is the leader of the bullies."

"And same here," said Tina, "Here come security now of course."

Them bullies got detention for longer of course and his mom is angry with Butch now. He could soon get arrested for stealing from school. He will be expelled from school and sent to juvie for six months to a year. He is such a bad kid that he can become a criminal who will steal stuff for a living which is bad. He knows he hates nerds of course in fact. He is a bad kid who always gets in trouble at home. He is planning to steal stuff from school now. Another bully is going to give up. We s thm in th bath now at home.

"He is a bad kid," said Dewey, "I am happy we are in the bath now for i love being naked."

"He sure is," said Huey, "I am glad w are in the bath now."

"I know he is," said Louie, "He will never change in fact."

"I know he is as well," said Peter, "One of the other one might give up."

"I also heard that," said Tina, "He as in Butch will never change."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	34. Butch expelled and arrested

Naked Huey Dewey and Louie

* * *

The kids are at school doing a regular schoolwork now and that bully named Butch is getting expelled. He stole school stuff and he is also soon to be under arrest. He is a bad boy who will serve time in juvie of course. He will have a criminal record for the rest of his life. He has his lawyer with him at that hearing at the school board for him to get expelled at. Dewey and them are there to testify against him. He hopes he is found not guilty if you will. He will be expelled from school of course. The entire school board is there. We see them all talking now.

"We call Dewey Duck to the stand," said school board president, "Who is against him in this case here of course."

"Yes he stole that stuff there i saw him," said Dewey, "I want you to expel him from school at once."

"Now Huey your turn," said school board president, "He is also against him of course."

"Yes i saw him steal them," said Huey, "I want him expelled from school at once."

"They are lying," said Butch, "I wasn't there at that time it was someone else."

They expelled Butch from school as they was hoping for of course. He was then placed under arrest and took to the police station of course. He is going to juvie after his hearing of course. He is in big trouble now worst thing he ever did. He will call his lawyer he will need him in that case so it can be fair of course. He is now going to be put in custody of his parents who grounded him. We see Dewey and them in the bath now talking.

"Glad he is expelled of course," said Dewey, "And was put under arrest of course made me happy it did."

"Same here of course," said Huey, "I am glad we won't see him in school anymore."

"Same here," said Louie, "He will be going to juvie soon of course"

"Same here as well," said Peter, "I am glad he is expelled as well."

"And same here," said Tina, "He is glad he was expelled like all of you do."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	35. Butch guilty

Naked Huey Dewey and Louie

* * *

The kids are at school doing a regular schoolwork and a pop quiz there. Butch is now going to juvenile court for his hearing which is like a trial of course. That boy is in big trouble now the judge makes the decision so no jury of course. His lawyer is there so is the other lawyer of course. The prom is tomorrow and they are glad it is coming now of course. That prom will be lots of fun but now they are at the court room for that hearing against Butch of course. They know he did it of course. They are now talking now of course in fact.

"We call Dewey Duck to the stand," said good lawyer, "Who saw Butch there stealing stuff of course."

"Do you promise," said the bailif, "To tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do," said Dewey, "I will tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God."

"You may be seated now," said the judge, "And you may ask him questions now."

"Yes your honor," said good lawyer, "Now that he is seated now of course."

He asked him all the questions as the truth of course. That other lawyer tried to make him lie of course. They caught him doing that and was told to stop. Dewey was asked to step down of course. He did just of course and all of them had their turns of course and all good one's told the truth and defense one's lied of course which happens to be purgery which is a crime of course being under oath of course. That judge found him guilty of the crimes of course. He got a year in juvenile hall. Dewey and them is at home in the bath now.

"Glad he got a year of course," said Dewey, Think tomorrow night is the prom of course."

"Same here of course," said Huey, "I will love that prom is tomorrow in fact."

"Same here as well," said Louie, "Yes that prom will be good of course."

"Same here," said Peter, "That prom will be a good one of course."

"And same here," said Peter's girlfriend, "He got a year in that place there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	36. The prom

Naked Huey Dewey and Louie

* * *

The kids are at school doing a regular schoolwork and the prom time has arrived at last. The live band is ready to sing to them at that prom there at school. The gay prom will be bad with the worst local band which is a gay band of course. The best local band is at the high school putting on a good show there. They are dancing to the good music they are hearing. Even the blind kids are there. They know how to dance of course but not the kids in wheelchairs and gay kids of course. We see them all talking now of course at the prom in fact.

"This is a good prom here," said Dewey, "That local band is doing such a great job of course."

"Yes it sure is," said Huey, "I love the job they are doing of course."

"I love this prom here," said Louie, "I am so glad we all came here of course."

"Same here of course," said Peter, "That band is doing such a good job in fact."

"And same here," said Tina, "Glad Butch got expelled from school of course."

Butch is now arrested and charged with crimes that will get him put in juvenile hall for a year. He is such a bad boy that he can and will go to prison someday of course. The gay prom the gay band is playing there of course. It is the worst local band in fact. That is where the gay kids are at. The four kids in wheelchairs are at home of course. They are all paralyzed from the waist down. They know they can't dance but they was born that way. Some other kids chose not to go to the prom. We see them at home in the bath now talking.

"That was another good prom there," said Dewey, "I am glad we went there it was lots of good fun."

"You became king," said Huey, "And Tina of course became queen."

"I had fun there," said Louie, "I sure had such a good time there."

"It was fun," said Peter, "Now we are having a nice hot bath here."

"It sure was," said Tina, "I am happy we went there today."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter which will be the last of course.


	37. Last chapter

Naked Huey Dewey and Louie

* * *

The kids are at the park now talking about the prom they had last night of course. They had so much fun last night as they play on the playground and talking. They are glad that good local band put on one good show and music was good. They are glad they didn't go to the gay prom because it was bad. They saw it was filled of sin which makes God angry. That good prom was filled with joy and that Dewey and Tina became prom king and queen. It was a good night for them of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"It was another good prom of course," said Dewey, "I am so glad we went to that good prom of course."

"It sure was in fact," said Huey, "I am glad we didn't go to the bad sinful prom."

"I sure enjoyed it," said Louie, "I am happy we went there of course."

"Same here," said Peter, "I am so glad we missed the gay prom."

"And same here," said Tina, "I am glad we all went to the good prom."

The gay prom was sinful and wrong. They are all glad thy aren't gays and lesbians of course in fact. That good prom was filled with joy and not sinful of course. That gay prom was a bad prom that is was called worst prom in all of of Duckberg. The good prom was called the best prom ever. The gays reject that because they thought theirs was the best. But the mayor told them no more sinful proms of course. That caused them to protest of course. Thy are now at home in the bath talking of course as they are naked now.

"It was a good prom of course," said Dewey, "Now we are having a good bath here of course."

"I loved it," said Huey, "Yes another good bath and glad being naked."

"Same here," said Louie, "And yes this bath is sure nice."

"Same as me," said Peter, "I sure love taking baths of course."

"And same here," said Tina, "I sure love taking baths as well."

I hope you liked this story here of course. I will make a sequel of course the end of this story here.


End file.
